nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Ataraxia
Ataraxia was an evil entity-like being that was heavily mentioned in the Zombies saga of Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising before making his first true appearance in the ending cutscene of Day of Reckoning, later appearing as the main antagonist of the Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III ''Zombies saga and The Greatest Threat of All. He was the creator of the legendary Gauntlet of Ataraxia, a prototype of a gauntlet-styled weapon that could be used to resurrect anyone and anything, as well as force thoses resurrected by the weapon to do the user's bidding. He would use this as a base for his grand project, the Infinity Gauntlet. Ataraxia later created the dangerous Iron Doom tank, a weapon he designed in order to help him bring great devastation to the universe as revenge for being lost in space for centuries. However, his reign of terror was put to an end when "Athena" detonated an EMP Grenade within the Iron Doom as it traveled through space, causing it to lock the two within the tank as it ultimately became lost in space, even as the Iron Doom was eventually engulfed by a black hole. In the ensuing chaos upon being engulfed by the black hole, Ataraxia, along with "Athena" and the Iron Doom, were all seemingly destroyed. However, it would be revealed that the black hole scattered them across time, with the three emerging in the year 2019. There, Ataraxia would continue to cause terror by forging the Infinity Gauntlet and resurrecting past villains. With an army, Ataraxia would order his troops to locate the Infinity Stones for the gauntlet. After a series of events, Ataraxia was successfully able to complete the Infinity Gauntlet in the "Gruntijackal Phase" timeline. There, he would transform into a powerful being and sought to control all of the universe. To demonstrate his newfound powers, Ataraxia betrayed and killed all of the resurrected villains single-handedly. However, despite his sheer power, he was ultimately defeated by the heroes, who used an explosive tipped crossbow to disable the Infinity Gauntlet. After revealing a time bomb in the gauntlet as part of a failsafe plan if the heroes obtained the gauntlet, Ataraxia was ultimately killed by Roach with the use of the Infinity Gauntlet prior to the gauntlet's complete destruction, finally putting an end to his reign of terror. History At some point in time, Ataraxia forged the Gauntlet of Ataraxia to help in his bid to rule the universe. However, he was defeated and was casted into the darkest and deepest parts of the universe. The gauntlet was disassembled, with the three power cores being brought to various locations around the Milky Way Galaxy, while the main gauntlet was lost within the Mines of Despair on Fidea VI. Before being lost in space, he made a cryptic statement, saying; "If the ultimate power chooses to rest forever, then I will return one day and bring great pain and devastation." ''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising During the Human-Alien Conflict centuries later, the Coil Arms Division would discover the gauntlet. Colonel Amsel Caligari, the right-hand man of General Tom McPhillian, was tasked by the latter to reassemble the gauntlet in order to resurrect McPhillian if he was to ever perish, promising Caligari a large sum of money. Over the course of Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising, Caligari blackmails the three members of the Galactic Council of Alliances that destroyed the Coil Arms Division months prior; "Athena", Alain Bourden and Jack McMack, as well as Doctor Ben Crawford, to go and secure the three power cores of the gauntlet, or else Caligari will kill President John Barstow. After a long adventure, the heroes complete their task, but they come to witness Caligari unleash the gauntlet's power, using it to resurrect McPhillian after Caligari uses it to resurrect their old friend Brian into "Blackjack". After Caligari is betrayed and killed by McPhillian, the heroes fight McPhillian, who was wielding the gauntlet. After a long fight, the gauntlet is destroyed by a bolt of lightning, mortally wounding McPhillian. This causes McPhillian to see a vision of Ataraxia as he begins his return to the Milky Way Galaxy. McPhillian then warns the heroes of the ancient evil, rambling on Ataraxia's cryptic statement before being executed by Alain Bourden for his crimes. However, McPhillian was indeed correct; a strange force was moving its way to the Milky Way Galaxy, and fast. ''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III'' Two days following the destruction of the Gauntlet of Ataraxia, Ataraxia himself was finally able to return to the Milky Way Galaxy. Upon returning, he soon became enraged upon learning of the destruction of his gauntlet. Ataraxia then began to plan to create a superweapon that would ultimately allow him to rule the universe, a goal that has been with him ever since he was lost in space centuries ago. To first throw any suspicion off of his trail, Ataraxia first sabotaged a Galactic Council of Alliances' weapon production facility on Mars, which he ultimately discovered was secretly mass producting the original super serum to create a special bioweapon in the event of another universal war. Before leaving, Ataraxia took a few of these samples for a future plan. Over the course of the next few weeks, Ataraxia managed to take over a large abandoned spacecraft floating around the space, retrofitting it into his base of operations. Here, Ataraxia began construction of his superweapon with materials he managed to obtain over the course of his banishment and recent return to the galaxy, some of which were materials and blueprints stolen off of the now disbanded Coil Arms Division. On October 22nd, Ataraxia finished the construction of the Iron Doom. To make things easier in his universal domination, Ataraxia sought to weaken the Galactic Council of Alliances on their own turf by hacking the Galactic Council of Alliances' own kinetic bombardment system in Earth's orbit. To do this, Ataraxia first created an outbreak at the Galactic Council of Alliances' server farm on Venus, where he used this distraction to hack into the servers and uncover a way to breach into the kinetic bombardment system. The next day, Ataraxia began to hack into the kinetic bombardment system's systems, where he was able to take full control of the station. Upon taking over the station and slaughtering the staff remotely by removing all of the air in the facility, Ataraxia personally arrived at the station, infusing the rods with the samples he recovered from the weapon production facility on Mars. With this, he launched the rods onto Earth, destroying key hotspots around the globe and creating a mass outbreak amongst the world. Following this, the four heroes, "Athena", Alain Bourden, Jack McMack, and Ben Crawford, managed to reach the bombardment system station, where after fighting through zombified soldiers who were slaughtered at the station by Ataraxia, were able to destroy the station, ultimately saving the world from complete annihilation. Before destroying the station, Ben was able to hack into the station's systems, where he discovered that Ataraxia was responsible for this, ultimately pinpointing the location of where the hack commenced, which was Ataraxia's spaceship. Knowing his location was compromised, Ataraxia created a failsafe plan by creating his own personal zombies in order to hold off the heroes while he prepared to mobilize the Iron Doom. However, the heroes managed to arrive at the spaceship, fighting through the spaceship until they manage to breach the cargo hold, where Ataraxia was. Ataraxia commended the group's efforts in uncovering the truth, but told them that their long journey finally ends before unveiling the Iron Doom, entering the weapon before engaging the heroes in a final battle. Despite his best efforts, the heroes were able to place three explosive charges on the tank, slightly weakening the tank. Knowing that if the heroes kept doing what they were doing, the Iron Doom would eventually be disabled. Admitting a "temporary defeat", Ataraxia then began to takeoff from the spaceship with the Iron Doom, but as it took off, the four boarded the Iron Doom from the rear, where they had one last struggle in the tank as it flew through space and away from the spaceship. After knocking out Ataraxia, the heroes quickly put on their suits and exited the tank, but Ataraxia managed to recover and quickly grabbed "Athena" by the leg. As the heroes tried to grab her, "Athena" tells them to go on without her, saying she will deal with Ataraxia herself, much to the latter's confusion. As she managed to close the back door and knock back Ataraxia, she manages to pull the pin on an EMP Grenade, detonating it within the tank, causing it to become disabled and trapping the two within the tank. As the Iron Doom kept flying through space, "Athena" then fights Ataraxia once more as the Iron Doom becomes lost in space with both of them still onboard. Sometime afterwards, the Iron Doom was pulled into a black hole, leaving Ataraxia, "Athena", and the Iron Doom's fates unknown, though it would be discovered that they were all seemingly destroyed. Creations Gauntlet of Ataraxia.jpg|Gauntlet of Ataraxia (destroyed) Iron Doom.jpg|Iron Doom (destroyed) InfinityGauntlet.png|Infinity Gauntlet (destroyed) Gallery AtaraxiaThanosForm1.jpg|Ataraxia as "Thanos" upon completing the Infinity Gauntlet. AtaraxiaThanosForm2.jpg|Ataraxia as "Thanos" using the Power Stone. Videos 'Eclipse Warfare Series Roach Chronicles' Lore - Ataraxia Trivia * Ataraxia's appearance is based off of Antasma's appearance from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. * Ironically, the word "ataraxia" means "a state of serene calmness", which is the complete opposite of his true personality. Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising Zombies Characters Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III Zombies Characters Category:The Hands of Destiny Category:War of Vengeance Category:The Greatest Threat of All Category:Eternal Despair Category:Universal Convergence